


Truth or Dare

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [7]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Asexual Character, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: The Power goes out at RED base and the mercs decide to play a bit of truth or dare, which Medic gets emotional, Scout gets pissy, Sniper shares his biggest secret and Pyro does a sexy dance.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd just do this for fun. I wanted to have something that included all the mercs and not just preggo Medic, so uh enjoy this.

It was a stormy night at Thunder Mountain's base. The wind could be heard beating against the walls and knocking over things outside. The weather had become so bad that the teams were put on Ceasefire and tomorrow was predicted to be worse, so they got that day off too.

All the mercs were sitting in the kitchen that night, mainly talking about the weather and some situation they had with BLU yesterday. Medic sat beside Heavy, listening in on the conversation, since he wasn't out on the battlefield. He had been nibbling at some dry, salty crackers for the majority of that day as he was feeling pretty sick. The only noises that had come from him were the sounds of him gnawing on crackers. Heavy kept him pretty close, everyone in a while he'd look down at the doctor to make sure he was okay.

Scout and Pyro sat across from the two. Scout was messing around with his baseball, throwing it up and down whilst Pyro's gaze followed it. Beside Pyro was Engie, who had a mug of sweet tea between his hands, sipping it almost every five seconds. Demoman had since passed out from Alcohol related intake, Sniper sitting next to him, pushing him over every time the Scot fell over on him. Soldier had been ranting on about how this weather should't have been holding them back and how they should be on the battlefield, most of the other mercs tried to ignore him, but the man was way too loud and just had to be heard. And of course Spy had been pretty quiet. He sat next to Sniper, puffing on a cigarette and making French people noises every now and a again. 

The room had gone quiet for a bit and in one quick second, the entire base's power went out, leaving them in complete darkness. The only bit of light was the orange glow illuminating from Spy's cigarette. Engineer got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "Awe heck. Better see if I can get the generator up and running". The other mercs sat in the dark as the small Texan ran to the base's back door. His only light being a small key chain light. Medic had cuddled himself up to Heavy a bit. He had chills going up and down his body, it felt cold without the lights on for some reason. 

Scout sat irritably in his chair only to finally get up and scream, "This sucks". Soldier was first to respond, "You think this is bad, maggot. Just see how bad it is in the trenches, where you'd be lucky to...", Soldier stopped as soon as Spy threw him a quiet "Sshhh". "Are you telling me to shush? Listen here, Frenchy. I've fought young men with more muscle than you, if I hear you shush me again, I'll take you on like a man". Spy rolled his eyes at the loud American. "I'm pretty sure nobody wants to listen to you get upset about anything else for the rest of the night, mon amie"

Soldier sat back down as soon as he heard Engie come back into the room. "No luck, boys. The generator ain't workin', guess we're just gonna have to sit in this here dark". Scout threw his head back and groaned, the other mercs also making noises of dissatisfaction. Sniper brought his hat up from his face and glanced towards the Texan. "'Ow long till the bloody power is back on?". 

Engineer thought for a second and looked out of the window at the weather. Although Spy was first to speak up, "Doesn't look like it will be back on till tomorrow". Scout groaned again, he lay back in his chair causing it to go back a bit to the point where he was about to fall over. Medic raised a brow at Scout to indicate the thought that if the young man were fall and hit his head, like an idiot. Medic wasn't going to help him. 

Scout brought his chair back up. Engineer sat down at the table, hands back around his tea. "Guess we're going to have to look for some candles then?" Spy got up from his seat, and walked out the door, "I may 'ave some candles". Pyro eventually bounced up from his seat and ran out of the kitchen. He went to go get his large selection of candles. He'd obviously waited a long time for this day, the day when he could finally set something in the base on fire. 

Engineer looked at the other six mercs, "I don't suppose any y'all have candles". Medic looked towards Heavy, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Heavy, do ve still have zhose candles from ze time ve...?" before Medic could finish his sentence, Heavy put his finger on Medic's mouth. "Da, we still have those". Medic smiled and got up from his seat, clumsily trying to balance his weight. He made his way towards the Medical bay, Heavy following behind him.

Sniper thought for a second, "I have an oil lamp", Engie's face lit up. "Good, go get that". Sniper got up and ran out the door, dashing over to his van. Hoping that the wind didn't blow him away". Engineer glanced towards Scout. "Sorry, egghead. Ain't got nothin'", Despite his lack of candles, Scout got up from his seat to go to the rec room. Engineer looked down at the one remaining merc. Demoman had since passed out again. Engineer poked him only for the demolitions expert to gasp for air and scream from the shock of being awoken from his 'nap'.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sniper was the first to return to the base. He was soaked, bit had the lamp with him, handing it to the shorter merc as he shook off the water like a dog. Engineer baked away from the sharp shooter to prevent himself from getting wet. He and Sniper entered the sitting room, only to see Scout laying down blankets and pillows that he more than likely stole from everyone else's rooms, since Engie recognized the horseshoe print blanket that he was laying down near the couch. "What are ye up to, boy". Scout turned his head to the two older men. "We're having a game of truth or dare". Engie looked down at the large ring-fort that Scout had constructed from cushions and blankets.

"This ain't no girly sleep over", the Sniper bit as he looked around him. "Awe, come on. I'll be fun, me and my brothers did this all the time when we were kids, I even took out some beers for ya guys". Engie rubbed his chin curiously. "That doesn't sound half bad. It might actually be a fun way to wait out the storm". 

Demo had since walked in and looked down at the pile of blankets before him, "Ack, we 'avin' a bloody girly sleepover". Engineer brought his attention towards the drunk. "Actually, Scout suggested we play a game of truth or dare. Sounds like fun anyways". Demo had thought back to last time he played a game like that. He had found memories of playing games of truth or dare with his friends, Although half the time they ended in something getting blown up. "Sounds like it could be fun, hope ye got some beer for the occasion". Scout lifted up the six pack he had took from the fridge. Scout, Pyro and Medic of course wouldn't be drinking any beer, so scout had gotten himself a few cans of Bonk and Pyro more than likely would just drink a glass of milk through a straw that he'd put under his mask.

Demo rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He fell onto one of the pillows and grabbed himself another beer. Sniper and Engie followed suite, sitting down and grabbing themselves some beer. 

Soon the sounds of Heavy's footsteps could be heard from the hallways. Medic and Heavy came in with a couple of white and red coloured candles. The two were calm at first, but then Medic noticed how wet Sniper was and his face immediately turned from neutral to furious. "Sniper, did you seriously go out into zhe rain? You're going to get sick", his hands rested on his hips as he gave Sniper a look. "Calm down, doc, I'll be fine", The Aussie opened up his beer and took a few sips. Medic just turned back to Heavy so they could light some of the candles. "What is pillows for?" Heavy looked down at the other mercs who were already seated. Soldier came into the kitchen and also noticed the pillows.

"Are we summoning demons again?" The American asked as he looked down at the others. "Nah, we's playing truth or dare. Now are you bozos gonna join or what. Medic sighed and decided to sit down since his back was starting to hurt. Heavy took a seat beside Medic, which of course lead to the German falling to his baby daddy's side. He snuggled up towards him, hoping to get some enjoyment out of this. Soldier decided he'd take a seat next to Engie who was quick to pass him a beer. 

Spy had soon appeared with a few tea candles and many packets of cigarettes. He noticed the fort, but didn't question it. He had gotten the idea that they were all going to just sit together and do something. He took out a cigarette and fell into a seat. Lighting up his fag, he noticed Medic glaring at him from the other side of the room. "I promise I won't smoke too much". Medic continued to frown even when Spy had hid away his box of cigs. 

Last, but not least, Pyro had come running in with several candles of several different kinds, including some lighters. Engie smiled at the Pyromaniac, who was now placing candles all over the place. "Son, I don't think we need that many candles now". Pyro didn't listen and just continued to light candles everywhere. It was best not to bother him whilst he was in his element. 

After lighting up his many candles, he threw himself to the floor, beside Scout and Soldier. The merc was wearing his pink unicorn onesie and if he wasn't careful he could've slipped out of the thing. He got back up into a sitting position and looked around at the others. "So, what are we even doing?", Spy's cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his head in his hand. "We're playing truth or dare, spook". Scout placed and empty beer bottle he found in the middle of the mercs. Spy looked down at the bottle. He felt like a dumb teenager at a high school party playing a stupid kissing game.

"Alright, I'll spin the bottle first, whoever it lands on, I ask em truth or dare. They say truth or dare and yadda yadda yadda. Once they've done their thing, they get to spin the bottle and so on". Scout had explained it best he could and most of the mercs got the gist. He spun the bottle pretty hard, but not hard enough so to send the thing flying. It rotated for a short while before landing on Sniper. The sharpshooter looked down at the bottle knowing that he was pretty much screwed having to get one of these from Scout. "Alright, Snipes! Truth or Dare?" The Aussie thought for a second. If he were to say truth then most likely Scout was going to ask him to answer a gross question and if he were to say dare then he'd probably be asked to piss in a jar in front of everyone or something. Sniper came to a conclusion and went with.

"Truth". Scout had a wide grin on his face as he starred at Sniper, "Is it true, that sometimes you bring chicks back to your van?", Sniper glanced at the younger merc as he smiled like an idiot."Uh, I don't think we're even allowed bring back sheilas, mate!"   
"Yeah, but have ya brought back any chicks?" Sniper rolled his eyes at Scout's question. "Did ya suggest this game, just so ya could ask us about our sex lives, mate". Sniper questioned the young man, trying his best to avoid the question. 

"Snipes, can you just answer the question so we can move on!", Sniper sighed, but decided that Scout was right. "Nah. mate". Scout wasn't too satisfied with the answer, but thought it would be best to move on.   
Sniper reached out for the bottle, grabbing onto it's tip and giving it a bit of a spin. It didn't spin for too long before landing on Soldier. The American seemed pretty happy about that, the smile on his face was priceless.

"Alright, Soldier. Truth or dare", before Sniper could actually take a breath Soldier screamed "Dare!" at the top of his voice. Sniper laughed at his enthusiasm. "I dare you to go out into the rain and find something of interest". Soldier jumped up from his place on the floor. "With pleasure".   
Unfortunately, Medic wasn't having any of that. He put his hand up to stop Soldier from going outside. "Soldier do not I go out zhere, I am not looking after another sick person". Soldier turned around at the German with a scowl on his face, "What did you say, Nazi". The veteran pointed his finger at Medic, who was trying to protect himself using Heavy's mass. "Ya know what, Solly! I think the doc is right, you could get sick".  
Soldier was happy to listen to Engineer's opinion on the matter and went back to his place. "Give me another dare, camper". Sniper thought for a moment. He looked at both Soldier and Engineer, who were right next to each other.

"I dare you to kiss Engie". both mercs had a shocked look on their face, including some of the others. "What!", Engineer seemed more taken back by it that Soldier, but instead of fighting it the American grabbed Engie by the side of his head and brought him in for a kiss.   
Most of the mercs just looked on at the site whilst Scout was making a gagging noise like a small child. Soldier let go of Engie's head causing him to almost fall onto the floor.

"Alright, my turn", Soldier spun the bottle pretty damn hard, almost sent it flying. Eventually the brown bottle landed towards Pyro, who was sitting patiently. Soldier rubbed his hands together, he already knew what he was going to pick for both options. The American didn't even get to say anything before Pyro yelled. "Mhpare".   
"I dare you to do that funny little dance that you do". Pyro shied away at the idea of doing the dance. "Oh you mean Pyro's sexy dance", Scout was pointing towards Pyro who was now curled up into a ball. "Come on, Pyro. The sexy dance isn't that bad". After Scouts words of encouragement, the firebug got up from his spot and began doing some little action with his hips. Swaying them back and forward. The other nine mercs looked on in confusion and before anyone could say a word, Pyro dropped to the ground in a squat position, making his butt stick out more. He then raised his body back up, hands on his inner thighs, traveling up to his crotch. 

After that he immediately fell back into his curled up position on the ground and if it weren't for his mask, it would have been obvious that his face had gone completely red from embarrassment. Some of the other mercs just chuckled at how cute Pyro was when he got all shy. Demo had just responded with. "Ay, that was very sexy, lad". Pyro stayed in his little ball for a bit, before realizing it was his turn.  
He let out a finger and gave the bottle a little spin. It didn't go to far as it landed on Spy, who was pretty close to him. "Mhputh mo mhpare?", Spy looked around for a second. "Truth".   
"Mphis mpith mpho mphat mpho mheep mpeaming mha mphomurt?" Spy tried to decipher what the Pyromaniac had just replied with. "Yes, I ate all of your yogurts". Pyro seemed pretty mad about that, but chose not to say anything.

Spy giggled at the smaller man who arms were now crossed. He mad one last "mhf", before Spy took his turn to spin the bottle. The bottle had spun for a bit before it landed towards Medic, who was already getting worried. Spy shot him a sly grin, his hand playfully rubbing his chin. "Doctor, truth or dare?". Medic sat and thought for a moment about his choice, whatever he chose would probably end in embarrassment.   
"Scout, is there any punishment for not telling the truth or taking a dare?", that gave Scout a pretty good idea. "Uh, yeah actually. New rule fells. If ya refuse to do the crap, ya gotta go out into the rain".   
"Scout, I refuse to let anyone out into zhat rain, I am not looking after anyone vith a cold for zhe veekend". 

"Ah come on nurse, don't be a party pooper"  
Everyone else began to jeer at Medic, excluding Heavy and Engineer of course, who'd rather not be so mean towards him in his condition. "Come on, doc. It's a bit o' fun". The Sniper laughed from Medic's side. He had a cold beer in his hand and was still a bit wet from being outside.  
"Pneumonia is not fun".

Medic couldn't seem to get through to the other mercs, they all seemed to like Scout's stupid idea and were sick of Medic being a grouch. It wasn't his fault though, he was never like this, he had become pretty emotional and stressed lately and wasn't able to really hold back on it.   
"I said, truth or dare". Spy still looked smug, and what Medic wouldn't do to just rip his face off at that moment. "Dare", Medic sighed, his face falling into Heavy's side. "Show us that beautiful stomach of yours, mother Medic". The German immediately shot up screaming "Vhat, I am not doing zhat".  
"Then ya just gonna have to go out into the rain, nurse".

"You're not gonna to make me stand out in zhe rain are you?", Medic's body was shaking like a leaf. He didn't need this right now, he just wanted a fun game of truth or dare even if most games of truth or dare end like this. "Then I guess you would rather have truth" Spy still looking at Medic with his loud grin. "Ja!"  
"Is Heavy really the father of your child?", Medic's face had gone completely red at that point, his entire body still shaking. "Of course he is, vhy vould you ask such a silly question?" Spy began to chuckle a bit at Medic getting all mad. Eventually the German tried to push out some threatening words, but not before he began to burst into tears, which had caught everyone off guard and boy was it not a pretty site.

The team's doctor had become so emotional that he began to cry, shoving his head into Heavy's side. "V-vhy does everyone bully me?". Medic sounded like a child with the way he was speaking and some sort of inaudible wails coming from him. Engie snapped towards Spy with a look of disgust on his face. "Now look what ya did, Spah". Spy had gone quiet. He just stared at the rather pathetic sight of Medic crying like a little child and before he knew it, Medic was already running out of the room, with Heavy following suite. 

The rest of the mercs just watched on in horror and confusion. It was a pretty awkward moment. Eventually Engie got up and ran after the two. "Spah, you got apologize to the doc". Spy rolled his eyes, but got up and followed Engie, who was then followed by Pyro.  
Demo took one look at the scene and decided that this was just too weird for him. "Augh, am just 'eadin to ta toilet". He jumped out of his place and headed to the latrine.   
Soldier looked at Scout and simply bellowed. "I have to feed my raccoons" and got up from his spot to go to his room.

It was just Scout and Sniper sitting there. Sniper still had his beer and Scout was on his third can of Bonk.   
"Well, this night turned out to be a strange one". The Aussie took a sip from his beer before Scout asked. "Sniper, is there a reason ya never talk ta chicks, are ya gay or somethin'", Sniper looked around the room and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, don't tell anybody this, mate. But I ain't attracted to either sex". Scout just lifted a brow. "Fair 'nough" and took a sip from his Bonk.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that very same stormy night; Soldier had been met with a small Texan hoping up to him before he had entered his room for the night. "Uh hey, Solly". "Oh hey, Engie!". Engineer was blushing, quite a bit. "Uh, weird night, huh. With all that Medic stuff!". Soldier scratched the back of his head in confusion. "It was strange, not as strange as the maggots that invented socialism, but strange".   
Engineer was clicking his heels together a bit. "About that kiss". Soldier looked down at Engie. "Oh, that"  
Before Soldier could say anything else, Engineer was up on his tippy toes, giving Soldier a big ol' kiss on the lips. He came back down and looked into Soldier eyes before running off all red in the face.   
"Goodnight, Engie!".

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, short story on Heavy and Medic's retired life coming next.


End file.
